


[S] Strife (A Homestuck Fanfilm)

by benoftheweek



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, dave strider - Freeform, fanfilm, gamzee - Freeform, john egbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benoftheweek/pseuds/benoftheweek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I really expanded the homestuck universe with this one :P This is about two players stuck in limbo together who face off to try and eliminate each other. There is a sequel in production right now and the teaser trailer can be found on my channel. But for now, I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[S] Strife (A Homestuck Fanfilm)

**A fan-film loosely based on homestuck.**  


End file.
